


That Place Podfic

by Baylor



Series: Birthright Podfics [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998), The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Men in Black - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Podfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling the truth when the truth is unbelievable has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Place Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

One hour, 49 minutes  
100 MB  
[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909184.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909183.zip)

[That Place](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/That_Place) stories from [Birthright](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54092)

Stories:  
Casey, Herrington - by Oselle  
Saturday - by Baylor  
Circumstances - by Oselle  
Drift 

Playlist:  
Lamenta - Mark Snow  
Gold Dust - Tori Amos  
Dr. Pill - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Drift - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet


End file.
